


Up in the Clouds

by AcidicMusings



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Airplane Sex, Bathroom Sex, M/M, Mile High Club AU, Semi-Public Sex, slight praise kink, some plot mostly porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:05:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7415020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcidicMusings/pseuds/AcidicMusings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>He had noticed the man from across the waiting area not-so-subtly looking at him. After being in the club for so long he wasn’t oblivious to the look of someone who was interested. Deciding to take the bait he made eye contact back and smiled. Maybe sleeping won't be the only thing helping me pass the time.</em>
</p><p>or in which Aaron Burr, a long time Mile High Club member has a fling with Alexander Hamilton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up in the Clouds

**Author's Note:**

> Has anyone done this AU yet? I needed a break from working of ménage à trois and for some reason the Mile High Club popped into my head.

Aaron Burr checked his watch-not once but now twice in the last minute. His plane to Seattle was running an astounding hour and a half late. It was bad enough the flight was five hours long. Not to mention the Tech convention was the next morning. _At least it's a night flight_ , Aaron thought with relief. _I can sleep most of it._

Sometimes he hated being the ambassador for Jefferson Tech, but the job had his perks, for example a very sizable pay for all the traveling. Thomas, the owner and his friend since college, had offered Aaron the job after his wife, Theodosia, had died three years back from stomach cancer. Both he and Theodosia had been members of the Mile High Club when they met. Who knew that a fling would have led to a great marriage. Ever since her death he had fallen back into his old habits of picking up men and women on flights.

He had noticed the man from across the waiting area not-so-subtly looking at him. After being in the club for so long he wasn’t oblivious to the look of someone who was interested. Deciding to take the bait he made eye contact back and smiled. _Maybe sleeping won't be the only thing helping me pass the time_. Aaron took in his features. The man wasn't bad looking; nice dark eyes, long hair pulled back into a messy ponytail, and his facial hair was freshly groomed. He was ready to swoon, but held his cool disposition. 

Ponytail smiled back and got up to take the empty seat next to Aaron. "Man this flight is taking forever isn't it?" He said. "I wish I could see the future, I would've picked an earlier flight. Oh where's my manners, I'm Alexander. You can call me Alex if you like."

"Nice to meet you Alex, I'm Aaron." He introduced himself back.

"I've been told by numerous sources that I tend to ramble, so stop me if I start." Alex said with a small laugh. "So why would a man like you be taking a night flight?"

"Probably the same reasons as you," he replied. Not even two minutes into the conversation and the small talk was getting tiring. "Forgive me for being blunt, but I know you were staring since you sat down over there." Alex smiled leaning back into his chair. 

“Observant aren't you? You’re a member also, I assume.” He nodded confirming the man’s statement.

 _At least we're on the same page._

_"Flight 815 has arrived and is now boarding"_

"Seems it's time to board, I'll see you soon Aaron." Alex winked and got up walking to the check in. Aaron watched him go before getting up to board himself. He presented his ticket to one of the crew members and walked down the bridge. 

Once he was on it didn’t take long for him to spot Alex. It wasn't hard seeing as though there was a little over ten people, after all not many people take five hour flights at nine p.m. Aaron knew it'd be a while before the other would approach him. It was an unspoken rule to wait until most the plane was asleep. It left chances to being caught slimmer.

An hour after the plane had taken off and the seatbelt sign was turned off Alex had made his move. He proceeded up the plane to sit in the empty seat next to Aaron. "Once the cabin lights are off again go to the back bathroom in five." He instructed.

"What about the stewards?" Aaron asked, his heart racing.

"They’re all up front talking, not much work taking care of 12 passengers." The cabin lights went off and it was time. "I'll see you in a few," he whispered and headed to the back of the plane. 

Aaron watched the stewards carefully before getting up and inconspicuously walking to the back bathroom. He pushed the door open to see Alex sitting up on the sink waiting. "Thank god you didn't lock it," he murmured and locked it.

"This isn't my first rodeo," he informed getting up to press him against the door. "Already hard, god you're ready for it." Alex chuckled palming him through his pants making him choke back a moan.

"Are you going to talk all night or are you going to fuck me?" He said pulling Alex's hair out of his ponytail. 

"I think I'd like to fuck you," he said taking no time in yanking his pants down to his ankles. Alex took a seat and pulled Aaron onto his lap. "I don't have a condom on me is that okay?"

"Yes its fine," He panted straddling the man. "Just hurry before they realize what's happening."

"Yes princess," Alex mused grabbing the hand lotion off the counter. He squirted some onto his fingers before pressing one in. Aaron tilted his head back trying to rock his hips. Alex used his free hand to hold him still, his thumb rubbed circles against his hipbone. A comforting touch. 

A second finger pushed in and curled against him. Aaron had to bite his knuckle to keep quiet. He looked down at Alex who was flushed and grinning, "you're so pretty. I bet I could make you cum from just my fingers.” His breath hitched feeling the other press against his prostate. Aaron's hips involuntarily bucked, "please," he said hoarsely. He _needed_ Alex in him _now_. 

He withdrew his fingers out and unbuttoned his pants. Alex hastily rubbed lotion onto his dick as lubricant. "If you need to you can bite onto me," he said softly. Aaron shook his head and bit his lip anticipating his dick. He ended up taking Alex's offer and bit onto him to stifle any sounds that escaped him.

Once the other man was fully in him, Aaron steadied his breath and rocked his hips. Alex parted his lips in a silent moan as he held his hips. "So good," he praised placing wet kisses onto Aaron's neck. He shuddered at the praise and picked up his speed. 

"God, Alex you're so big." He said capturing the other in an open mouthed kiss. Alex kissed back and thrusted up into Aaron making him jerk and moan. They pressed against each other moving in sync.

"I'm close," Alex panted. "Do you want me pull out?” He bit his lip watching Aaron's face.

"N-No just clean me up afterwards." He said holding onto the other. Alex didn’t need to be told twice; he pushed himself in and came. 

Aaron's toes curled feeling the other fill him. He bit into Alex's shoulder again, muffling his throaty moan as he came. He slumped against his partner; it was oddly comforting when Alex leaned into him. 

"Let me clean you up," He said softly helping him up. "Bend over."

"Round two already?" Aaron joked doing as told. Alex laughed and lightly slapped his ass. 

"Don't tempt me," He said cleaning him out. Alex pulled the other's pants back up and tucked his shirt back in. "Good as new, I'll leave first and-"

"Don't worry this isn't my first rodeo either," Aaron hummed watching Alex fumble with his zipper. He reached over and zipped him up. "There."

"Thanks," Alex said warmly before leaving the restroom. After several minutes Aaron took his leave and went back to his seat, ignoring Alex's gaze boring into the back of his head. _Funny how a guy I have never met before can make me feel this way_ , he thought. Alex managed to make him feel that spark only Theodosia had brought up in him. He dismissed the thought, _whatever it's not like I'll see this guy again._

Or so he thought. The next day while the other big name companies were presenting their newest tech that they had made for the upcoming year, a familiar face walked onto stage. "Hello everyone, I'm Alexander Hamilton and I'm here presenting Washington Industries newest prototype for the 2017 G-Phone." And out of all the people in the room, Alex managed to find Aaron _and winked._

_Oh shit._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I left the ending open to interpretation (who knows maybe I'll revisit this). As always kudos and comments are welcomed.
> 
> Come talk to me over on tumblr @tendericarus if you have any questions. I'm always happy to talk.


End file.
